1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to disk drives. More particularly, this disclosure relates to edge detection techniques usable in some embodiments to error correction for disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drives often undergo disturbances during use due to shock conditions, vibrations, and the like. If such disturbances occur during drive operation, errors can occur. For example, the recording head may deviate from its planned trajectory, causing the improper writing of data that was being written when the disturbance occurred. Moreover, in certain cases previously written data can also be corrupted, such as data in one or more adjacent tracks on the disk. As such, there is a need for a robust error correction scheme capable of efficiently detecting disturbances and addressing resulting data corruption.